


Fragile

by spacioussmuthut



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black Hat can recede his teeth into his gums to give oral sex, Flug finds it disturbing, Gentle Sex, Hypersensitive Flug, Loving Black Hat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: Black Hat admires Flug’s body as he laments his fragility, afraid of how easily he could accidentally injure the doctor while spending a night together.





	Fragile

Black Hat marveled at the man beneath him. Flug was almost entirely naked, his bag the only thing left covering his body. This modesty was permitted when he was with Black hat. His pale skin looked almost stark white on the black sheets, and it took every ounce of restraint in Black Hat’s body to not simply grab him and squeeze bruises on to his perfect flesh. He had no qualms about collateral damage on his scientist during the day, but in these private, intimate moments he was a priceless work of art.  And he was _his_ work of art, something only _he_ was permitted to lay eyes on. 

  
Black Hat wouldn’t exactly call himself a jealous man, but something about Flug drew out his possessive streak. He was small and weak. Fragile, even. He had to be handled with the utmost care, and how could he possibly trust anyone else to take care of him the way he did? No, better that he kept him to himself. 

  
He ran a hand down Flug’s side, watching his skin take on a pinkish hue. He hummed in appreciation before leaning in to press a quick kiss to the nape of his neck. Flug whimpered, wrapping his arms around Black Hat’s shoulders.

  
“Be patient, love.” He whispered, tongue darting out to lap at the sweat pooling on the doctors collarbones. Black Hat knew how easily Flug could get overstimulated so he kept his touches feather light, at least for the moment, taking his time.

  
He raked his claws across Flug’s chest as gently as he could, just barely making contact but still leaving behind thin, red marks that quickly faded to white. Black Hat smoothed his thumb over the marks, grinning when Flug squirmed underneath him. 

  
“Please,” Flug started, and Black Hat lifted his head to look him in the eye. “don’t tease.”

  
“Oh, Flug.” Black Hat said, tisking. “This hardly qualifies as teasing. I can show you what teasing _actually_ is…”

  
At that he dipped his head down, his tongue slipping past his lips to lap at one of Flug’s nipples. It circled the hardening nub, and he leaned down even further to take it into his mouth, sucking gently. He wished he could give it a nip, but his teeth were far too sharp for such a sensitive piece of anatomy. A shame, really, one of the downsides of dating a human. He slid off it and began the process again on the other, smiling against the skin of Flug’s chest when the man whimpered at his ministrations. He could Feel Flug’s cock hardening against his thigh.

  
“For someone against teasing, you certainly are _excited_.” Black Hat snickered. Flug groaned.

  
“J-just get on with it.”

  
Black Hat smirked and readjusted himself. He kissed his way down Flug’s torso, occasionally sucking on a patch of skin, leaving behind faint but still noticeable hickeys. When he got to the others hips he paused a moment before pushing himself back up. He took Flug’s cock gently in hand, pumping him slowly. Flug squirmed under him, sweet moans slipping past his lips. Black Hat smiled wickedly, moving down to lap at the head of Flug’s cock. He sat up for a moment, opening his mouth. Slowly, his teeth retracted up into his gums with a sickening crack until they were entirely gone. Flug gagged.

  
“You know I don’t like seeing you do that…” he groaned.

  
“That’s why I show you.” Black Hat said with a slight lisp, leaning in and sucking the tip of Flug’s cock into his mouth for a moment. “It’s payment for _this_.”

  
He chuckled for a moment before taking the entirety of Flugs length into his mouth, all the way back into his throat, in one smooth movement. Flug let out a high keen, his hands finding purchase on Black Hat’s shoulders. He immediately started bobbing up and down at a brutal pace, letting his long tongue wrap around Flug’s cock as tight as it could.

  
It wasn’t long before Flug was coming, his fingernails digging into Black Hat’s shoulders hard enough to break the skin while he writhed under him. Black Hat stilled, allowing Flug to shoot his load directly down the back of his throat, his tongue still working him up and down, milking him for all he had.

  
Black Hat pulled off of him gently, swallowing the last bit of cum that made its way into his mouth. He didn’t give Flug any time to recover from his orgasm before parting his slender legs to allow himself access to the other mans opening. Flug looked down at him, not surprised that he was grinning up at him with his mouth already full of teeth again. 

  
“You’re so _cute_ like this, Doctor.” He said with a laugh, looking over Flug’s flushed body before dipping his hand down to probe gently at his entrance. 

Flug shivered, from stimulation or anticipation Black Hat wasn’t sure. He sat up for a moment, peeling his sweaty pants off his body, finally joining Flug in total nudity, save for their respective headgear. He wasn’t surprised to find his cock already unsheathed and stiff, dripping eagerly. He collected some of the material on his fingertips before going back to working Flug open.

  
“Please hurry, please, please…” Flug muttered, grabbing at the sheets to keep himself grounded.

  
“Don’t rush me, Flug. It would be _so easy_ to hurt you, you know.” Black Hat said matter-of-factly, sliding in a third finger. “Accidents happen.”

  
An accident wouldn’t happen. Black Hat was hyper aware of every single muscle in his body, concentrating on every movement he made with every brain he could manifest. Nothing was going to happen to his lover. He made sure of it.

  
He watched Flug as he fingered him open, taking in the rather breathtaking sight of his slender, sweat soaked body moving beneath him. It was a shame that Flug would never see himself from this perspective, to be able to admire his perfect figure and sweet features. Black Hat wanted to explore every centimeter of his body, to see and touch and taste everything Flug had to offer. 

  
All in due time, though. He’d tried to devour as much as possible the first night they spent together, only for Flug to lock up on him, eyes and mind distant as he started to hyperventilate. He was so sensitive and easily overwhelmed that Black Hat had to stop. It took hours before he finally brought him fully back to his senses. Flug had been so embarrassed. Honestly, it was adorable. If it weren’t for the fact that it wasn’t good on the doctors psyche Black Hat would have done it again.

  
Black Hat slid his fingers out, eagerly gripping his cock and guiding it towards Flug’s inviting hole.

  
“Are you ready, sweet?” He asked, his voice like honey.

  
“Y-yes, please.” Flug said, shaking.

  
“Are you _sure?_ ” He teased.

  
“ _Fuck!_ \- If you don’t start soon I’m leaving!” Flug yelled, smacking Black Hat square in the face with the bottom of his foot.

  
“ _As you wish._ ”

  
Without another word Black Hat pushed himself in roughly, hissing at the tight heat enveloping him. Soon he was in to the hilt. He paused a moment, looking down at Flug, waiting for some sort of signal. When the doctor gave him a shaky thumbs up he laughed.

  
“Ah, have I told you lately how I love you?” He said, grinning down at Flug endearingly.

  
“It, _mhn_ , never hurts to say it again…” Flug said, a hint of shyness in his voice.

  
“Well then,” Black Hat replied, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on one of the lenses of Flug’s goggles and leaving behind a faint smear, “I love you.”

  
With that he threw Flug’s legs over his shoulders, nearly bending him in half so he could thrust himself into Flug as deep as he could. He went slow at first, savoring the feeling of his lovers walls clenched around him. Black Hat was gentle but thorough, leaning in to kiss and suck at Flug’s skin. He longed to be able to press his lips against Flug’s, but he hadn’t yet got the point where he was comfortable taking the bag off for him. Black Hat knew what Flug looked like, and Flug knew it, but he let the other man have his privacy- for now.

  
He began to thrust harder, and in a moment of weakness soft moans and words of praise flowed out of his mouth; _you’re so good, you’re so beautiful, I want you, I need you…_

  
Flug’s moans turned into squeaks, which turned into wordless little gasps. He climaxed for the second time that evening, Black Hat’s name on his lips. He laid still on the bed, gasping for breath. Black hat paused for a moment.

  
“Are you alright? Should I stop?” he asked.

  
“Yes- er, no- I mean… just keep going.” Flug replied, his breathing heavy and labored.

  
Black Hat was unsure, so he slowed down his thrusts as much as he could. He could feel himself getting close, part of him wanting to throw caution to the wind and fuck the doctor into the mattress. He quickly buried those thoughts. After two orgasms it would be far too much for Flug to handle. After what felt like a much longer time than it was he was he was coming, filling the doctor to the brim with his cum.

  
He pulled out and laid down next to Flug, looking over at him in an attempt to gauge his feelings.

  
“Do you want to…” he started, holding out his arms.

  
“Yes, I’d like that.” Flug replied, leaning into the embrace.

  
They laid like that, arms around each other with Flug’s bag clad head leaning on Black Hat’s chest, until they both slowly slipped into sleep.


End file.
